Costumbre
by Lizha
Summary: Se había vuelto prácticamente un loco que hablaba sobre golf con un gilipollas y recibía golpes con mazos gigantes de erizas rosas bipolares porque ella solamente no había venido a su sesión diaria de insultos.


_¡Ta-Chaaan! Mi primer KnuOuge ¿Guay, no? No tengo nada que decir, salvo que tengo** Twitter** —¡yupi!— siganme y los sigo, solo díganme quienes son. El link esta en mi perfil. _

_**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, por suerte solo el fic. _

_**Advertencias:** Groserías, muchas groserías. Por eso la **T**. _

* * *

**_Costumbre_**_  
_

_By_

_Miss Cookies_

_"Capitulo Único"_

* * *

Abrió un ojo casi por instinto. Algo tenía que pasar algo ahora, estaba seguro de eso.

Se incorporo del suelo donde estaba dormido y se sentó en uno de los escalones del altar de la Esmeralda Madre.

Knuckles miro a su alrededor mientras se rascaba la cabeza distraídamente, estaba seguro de que faltaba algo…

Ah! _¡Rouge!_

Ella siempre venia a cabrearle a esta hora, era como una costumbre, por eso le pareció raro.

_¡Mejor para el, demonios! _

Se recostó de nuevo en el suelo de piedra y puso sus brazos debajo de su cabeza. Ahora podría dormir todo lo que quisiese.

**…**

**..**

**.**

¿Entonces por que no podía?

Simple. Ya se había acostumbrado a insultarse cada tarde con esa mujer.

**"Puta mi vida" **Pensó volviéndose a sentar en el escalón.

Apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos, mientras esta se apoyaba en su rodilla.

¿Qué haría ahora? No tenia sueño y en su casa no tenia nada para hacer, excepto limpiar, pero tampoco estaba tan desesperado, no.

Se levanto pesadamente y se estiro, luego comenzó a bajar los escalones del altar.

Tal vez un paseo le haría pensar otras cosas.

_**·.· **_

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por un parque de Green Hill Zone, cuando, interrumpiendo su total paz y calma, una pelota de ¿Golf, tal vez? Apareció cayendo del suelo, rodando unos centímetros y deteniéndose a unos metros de el.

—**¿Uh?**— Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de que apareciese Sonic, con un bolso en la espalda lleno de palos de golf y en su cabeza un pequeño gorro también de golf.

—**¡Aquí estas!**— Exclamo contento agarrando la pelotita del suelo y alzándola en el aire. Luego se percato de su presencia y le miro arrogante.

—**¿Qué miras tu, eh? **

—**Nada, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, estupido?**— Pregunto confundido viéndole como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

Sonic sacudió la pelotita.

—**¡Estoy pescando!**— Nótese el sarcasmo —**¡¿Qué voy a estar haciendo, idiota?! ¡Jugando golf! **

—**¡Eso ya lo se, bastardo!**— Grito Knuckles —**Solo que aquí, en medio de la nada, no se juega golf ¡Se. Juega. En. Un. Campo. De. Golf!**— Dijo pausadamente para que lo entendiera, lastima que Sonic tenia el mismo poder de comprensión que una roca.

—**¿Un campo de golf?**— Pregunto Sonic, luego le miro con desconfianza —**¿Y tu sabes donde hay uno por aquí, eh? **

—**Sonic…**— Dijo serio —**Vivo en una puta isla flotante todo el día, no se donde hay un maldito campo de golf por aquí**.

—**Por eso, maldito hijo de puta, yo quiero jugar golf y nada ni nadie me va a detener**.

Luego de decir eso, coloco la pelotita en el suelo y saco uno de sus palos de golf, levanto el palo y con fuerza golpeo a la pelotita, esta se perdió de vista en el azul del cielo.

—**¡**_**Yeah**_**!**— Exclamo victorioso —**¡Soy el mejor jugador de golf de Mobius! **

Knuckles le miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—**¿Qué?**— Dijo al percatarse de esa sonrisa.

—**Ahora tienes que ir a buscar la pelota, idiota**.

La sonrisa de Sonic desapareció rápidamente.

—**Demonios**— Mascullo mientras se alejaba a quien sabe donde.

Knuckles rió levemente, si que era un grandísimo idiota.

_**·.· **_

Estaba sentado en el borde de una fuente en un parque, mirando una pequeña piedra como si en este se encontrara la respuesta al sentido de la vida.

Estaba aburrido, joder, y no tenia idea de lo que hacer, no quería volver al altar, allí se aburriría tanto que terminaría subiéndose a las paredes.

Vio como una hoja caía de un árbol y si saber muy bien como, termino pensando en Rouge.  
Cuando se dio cuenta, se abofeteo mentalmente. Este era su día libre, —no oficialmente, de todas formas, el mismo se lo autoproclamo— libre… Pero de Rouge. Este era su día para no tener que explotarse los sesos pensando un buen insulto para ella.

Suspiro y se recostó en el fuente, quedando así boca arriba, mirando al cielo…

_¡Oh, maldición! _

¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡Joder, era su día libre! Justo ahora su cerebro se había decidido pensar en ella.

**"¿Tienes un día sin la pesada de Rouge? ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a pensar en ella todo el tiempo!" **Seguramente eso es lo que dijera su cerebro si hablara.

—**Oye… Knuckles**— Escuchaba que alguien le llamaba, pero le ignoro —**¡Knuckles! **

Casi se cayo cuando le gritaron, pero por suerte solo se sobresalto —y mucho, el muy miedoso…— y miro al maldito bastardo que se atrevi…

Dejo de pensar insultos cuando vio a Amy parada a unos metros de el, mirándole como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—**¿Te encuentras bien?**— Le pregunto como si tuviera un retraso mental.

—**¿Uh? Si, si…**— En realidad no tenia idea de lo que pasaba —**¿Por qué? **

—**Porque estabas hablando solo ¿Seguro que no quieres que llame al hospital… O al manicomio?**— Se rió sola por su propio chiste.

Y sinceramente, Knuckles no le encontró la gracia.

—**No, la verdad es que no**— Dijo Knuckles sin reírse.

Amy dejo de reírse y se puso seria.

—**Vale, ya me callo**— Se sentó al lado de Knuckles con total confianza, Knuckles se sonrojo ligeramente por eso, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres —**¿Cuál es el problema? **

—**¿Quién dijo que hay un problema?**— Mintió Knuckles.

Amy le miro con seriedad.

—**Tú rostro lo dice**— Lo miro unos segundos y luego sonrío —**¿Por casualidad pasa algo con Rouge? **

Knuckles de verdad —de verdad de la buena— trato de ocultar su sorpresa. Fallo estrepitosamente.

—**Lo sabia**— Lo miro con satisfacción y luego con confusión —**Deberías estar en el altar, ella siempre te esta molestando a esta hora ¿Qué haces aquí? **

—**Ella no vino y no podía quedarme todo el día en el altar sin hacer nada**— Dijo aparentando indiferencia.

—**¿Querías verla?**

—**¿Que? ¡No! Mejor para mí, un día libre de Rouge**— Dijo con falsa tranquilidad.

—**Ya… ¿Me ves cara de estupida?**— Le pregunto —**Se que te mueres por verla**.

—**No tienes cara de estupida pero si dices muchas estupideces**— Mascullo Knuckles para si mismo.

Amy le miro indiferente, lo había escuchado y Knuckles sabía muy bien que pasaría algo malo ahora.

Trago grueso.

_**·.· **_

De su refrigerador saco una bolsa con hielo y se la puso sobre la cabeza, exactamente sobre el moretón que le había dejado Amy al golpearle con su mazo gigante.

_Día de mierda. _

Lo que exactamente fue ¿Quién diría que algún pequeño cambio haría su día una mierda? El lo diría, claramente. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la rutina que un pequeño cambio lo alteraría por completo.

Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a comer su comida recalentada que había dejado hace apenas unos segundos.

Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y no tenia hambre ni sueño, pero estaba agotado emocionalmente y solo quería dormir un buen rato —como siempre hacia, al fin y al cabo—.

Dejo el plato en el fregadero y guardo la bolsa con hielo en su refrigerador.

Se fue a su habitación sin siquiera sacarse sus zapatos.

_**·.· **_

Podía decir, con toda la verdad del mundo, cabe agregar, que no durmió un carajo. Se la paso toda la jodida noche preocupándose por Rouge.

_¿Y si le pasó algo malo? _

_¿Y si la raptaron? _

_¿Y si esta en hospital? _

_¿Y si…?_ ¡Maldita sea!

A ella no le pasó nada malo, a ella no la raptaron, ella no esta en el hospital, a ella no le pasó _nada_. El solamente se estaba volviendo loco.

¿Por qué rayos le pasaba esto a el? El, que era un buen guardián de la fuente más poderosa de energía del mundo… ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle las cosas malas a la gente buena? ¿Por qué?

Saco una galleta con chispas de chocolate de quien sabe donde y se la comió. Ese seria, definitivamente, su desayuno.

Salio de su casa de un portazo, dispuesto a ir al altar y volver a dormir, como lo hacia cada día.

_**·.· **_

—**¡¿Qué haces durmiendo en tu trabajo?! ¡Maldito flojo!**— Un grito femenino lo sobresalto.

Se despertó torpemente y miro a su alrededor, a unos metros estaba Rouge mirándole con burla y las manos en las caderas.

En ese momento no sabia si insultarla… O darle un gran abrazo al estilo Knuckles.

Involuntariamente, decidió lo segundo.

—**¡…!**— Rouge ahogo una exclamación.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Knuckles se alejo de ella como si su contacto quemara.

—**¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!**— Le grito Knuckles.

—**¿Uh? ¿De que rayos estas hablando?**— Le pregunto Rouge confundida.

Knuckles se dio cuenta de lo que acabo de decir y se sonrojo violentamente.

—**Nada**— Dijo Knuckles lo mas serio posible y cruzándose de brazos.

—**Ayer no pude venir porque trabajaba, solo eso ¿Qué? ¿Me has extrañado?**— Pregunto con toda intención de molestarle.

_¿Qué si la extraño? Pfff… Si._

Se había vuelto prácticamente un loco que hablaba sobre golf con un gilipollas y recibía golpes con mazos gigantes de erizas rosas bipolares porque ella solamente no había venido a su sesión diaria de insultos.

Y no era solamente por rutina, muy en el interior —mucho, demasiado— le gustaba, tampoco que era que algún día lo admitiría. Pero aun así, el sentimiento existía, por muy pequeño que fuese.

—**Bueno… ¿Me extrañaste, Knukly? **

—**Claro que no, jodida loca**.

—**¡Maldito bastardo! **

Oh si, como la extraño.

* * *

_Faceta__ rara de Knuckles ¿No? Bueno... Todos tenemos ese lado maniático que ocultamos [?] _

_Tengo que ser breve, son las 4:20 AM aquí en la Argentina y mi mama me dice que tengo que ir a dormir (?) _

_Espero que les haya gustado! _

_Besos y **Sonic-peluches** para todos (He decidido poner mi propio negocio de **Sonic-peluches** ¿Que les parece?)_

**_Miss Cookies se va!_**


End file.
